


Little League

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Slut Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles, Underage Harry Styles, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 「傻孩子。」Louis不想再浪費時間了，他飛快的褪去了自己身上最後的衣物，然後不由分說的抓住Harry的手、引導他往自己那已經濕了的後穴摸過去：「我要走的話早就走了。別怕，我會讓你很舒服的。」
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Little League

**Author's Note:**

> 發生在XF前的虛構故事，我只是想寫未成年H操主動的L。

Louis從來沒有這麼緊張過，雖然他成年了、的確可以自由進出這種場合，但在要參加節目海選的前一晚在gay吧放鬆這個想法簡直爛透了，他甚至開始擔心起要是明天他趕不上試鏡的話怎麼辦。  
但來都來了，大城市的酒吧也跟小鎮上的完全不一樣。Louis一直想著可以找到個他看對眼的人然後給他一個完美的第一次，像愛情喜劇那樣讓他魂牽夢縈的邂逅——所以當他勾搭上他今晚的目標的時候，他還有些懷疑自己為什麼跟他的初衷偏離了這麼遠。  
他在酒吧的樓上要了一個房間，一進門就主動吻著對方、一路親到了床上。Louis不再掩飾自己的慾望，反正他也藏不住他有多飢渴，他把男孩壓著然後自己跨坐在人腰上的時候簡直跟個婊子沒有兩樣。  
老天，他甚至懷疑眼前的男孩根本還沒有成年。一雙無辜的綠色眼睛正對他不自覺的頻繁眨著、細軟的棕色捲髮看起來就很好揉，所以Louis的確放任自己伸手去揉弄男孩的髮絲了，他突然覺得沒什麼好緊張的，因為對方可能比他還要更緊張。  
「最後一個問題，」Louis一邊用他自己早已硬起來的下身蹭著男孩那跟他比起來好不到哪裡去的，同時用刻意壓低了的嗓音問道：「Harry，你成年了沒？」  
「……還沒。」Harry有些尷尬的別開了視線，不敢跟Louis對上眼：「如果你想離開的話——」  
「傻孩子。」Louis不想再浪費時間了，他飛快的褪去了自己身上最後的衣物，然後不由分說的抓住Harry的手、引導他往自己那已經濕了的後穴摸過去：「我要走的話早就走了。別怕，我會讓你很舒服的。」

他的確沒有說謊。Louis Tomlinson是個處，但是他不是沒有跟別人接吻過、而且他的吻技還挺好的。顯然Harry是那種天才型的學生，幾秒前他還被吻的有點發暈、但接下來他就抓住了主動權，反客為主的逗弄起Louis的舌頭，同時他在他裡面進出的手指也增加到了第三根。Harry的手指修長又靈活，在裡頭翻攪著分剪的時候一下子就找到了那個讓Louis瞬間繃緊了身子、還尖叫了起來的地方。他才16歲，但他看過夠多的片子，他知道他找到了讓跨坐在他身上的年長男孩瘋狂的開關，Harry的指尖在抽插的時候總能精準的碰到Louis的前列腺，他覺得光是聽Louis的浪叫他就能射出來了，那嗓音太過於美好。  
而Louis也完全沒有要壓抑那些聲音的意思，他很誠實的面對了Harry帶給他的快感。他幾乎要以為自己就要這樣被手指操射，直到Harry在他攀上高潮的前一刻突然把手指抽了出來。  
「進來。」Louis在喘著氣的同時說道，他知道Harry想要什麼，他們在此刻追求的是一樣的。  
他們還是維持著面對面坐著的姿勢，Louis想看著Harry精緻的臉蛋、更想讓那完全硬挺的陰莖狠狠操進自己的最深處，他是個貪婪又淫蕩的男孩。  
Harry把他硬得發疼的肉刃對準了急需被填滿、還在一張一闔的收縮著的穴口，他進得很慢，Louis卻不滿足，他在Harry進入到一半的時候就忍不住一坐到底，完全進入的瞬間Louis就被頂得無法出聲、而終於把自己埋進那個濕軟的洞裡的Harry則是發出了滿足的低吟。  
這一瞬間他們都感覺到自己與對方無比的契合，彷彿天生注定。  
Louis主動又乖巧的自己動了起來，他在抬起屁股又再次坐下的頻率間找到了讓他自己最舒服的角度，每一次他都坐到底、讓Harry的陰莖狠狠擦過自己的前列腺。他舒服得腿軟，眼角泛著生理性的淚光，那模樣讓Harry忍不住在Louis坐下的同時頂胯，年長的男孩又哭喊得更放蕩了，最後Harry掐著他細瘦的窄腰射在裡面的時候，Louis甚至覺得自己可以爽到直接昏過去。  
他是第一次跟人上床就敢搞無套、而且還誘拐了未成年操他的壞男孩，Harry在他耳邊說著，還在青春期的嗓音有著獨特的魅力，才剛射過的Louis幾乎又要硬起來。  
他們又做了一次，這一次Harry把Louis壓在身下，又一次射在裡面，白濁的液體填滿了貪婪的小穴，就像在標記屬於他的所有物。

隔天Louis幾乎是忍著強烈的腰酸背痛前往X-Factor的海選現場的。昨晚實在是太舒服了，他不會後悔，但是當他在茫茫人海裡看到了一個熟悉的身影的時候他突然覺得該死的也許這真的是命中注定、他們本來就該是天生一對。  
Harry只感覺到一道熾熱的視線在盯著他看，但顯然他也沒有想到，他居然能看見那個昨晚被他壓在身下狠狠操過的年長男孩又出現在他眼前。

「Hi.」Louis用無聲的話語打了個招呼。  
「Oops.」Harry最終還是忍不住笑了起來。

**Author's Note:**

> title是Conan Gray的歌，我一直覺得年少時期的Harry和Louis很符合這種感覺，但其實說白了就是我好想寫不用動腦的pwp xx


End file.
